mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spoiled Rich/Gallery
Season five Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spoiled Rich exiting a shop near Diamond S5E18.png Diamond hears her mother call her name S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "why are you making that face?" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "that is not the face of a winner" S5E18.png|"That is not the face of a winner." Spoiled Rich in exaggerated surprise S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "I hefted all these party supplies" S5E18.png Rich family servants carry party supplies S5E18.png Diamond Tiara statue squishes Randolph S5E18.png Diamond Tiara apologizes to her mother S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "it's bad enough you lost" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "if you'd lost to one of those blank flanks" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich lecturing Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Spoiled Rich sees Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee passing by S5E18.png Spoiled Rich waves to Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "reaches all over Equestria" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "don't ever forget that" S5E18.png|This looks awfully familiar... Spoiled Rich yelling at Diamond Tiara S5E18.png|Wow just wow, that's wrong and sad on so many levels. Spoiled Rich walking away S5E18.png Diamond imagining herself and Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Diamond imagining her mother's disappointment S5E18.png Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Filthy and Spoiled's disapproving glares S5E18.png Spoiled Rich's disapproving glare S5E18.png Spoiled Rich whipping mane scene transition S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "just happened to be here" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "this is what I see when we adjourn?" S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Spoiled Rich putting Diamond Tiara down S5E18.png Spoiled Rich putting down the CMC S5E18.png Crusaders not amused by Spoiled's words S5E18.png Spoiled Rich hears her daughter's refusal S5E18.png|What did she just say to me? Spoiled Rich surprised by Diamond's "no" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "excuse me?!" S5E18.png Diamond "spent your life acting like a high horse" S5E18.png Diamond "at first I thought this was fine" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich loses her composure S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "that's enough, Diamond Tiara!" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "step away from those blank flanks!" S5E18.png Diamond "these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S5E18.png Spoiled Rich listening to her daughter S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Spoiled Rich in utter shock S5E18.png Diamond "will you please deliver this to father?" S5E18.png Diamond giving her mother a note S5E18.png Spoiled Rich "of course, dear..." S5E18.png Spoiled Rich walking away in shame S5E18.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png|It seems the temporal doppelgangers of a certain mother-daughter pair got along better than their modern counterparts... Ponies gathered on the street S06E08.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Spoiled Rich "a steam room's just a room" S6E10.png Spoiled Rich "plenty of those at home" S6E10.png Spoiled Rich "I live in a mansion" S6E10.png Spoiled Rich gives a smug smirk S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towel cart S6E10.png Waiting ponies nice and steamy S6E10.png Applejack looking at the ceiling S6E10.png Rarity "can't we just start with a hooficure?" S6E10.png Rarity looking at pocketwatch S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Spa Worker returning to laundry room S6E10.png Spoiled, Buddy, and Shoeshine still waiting in line S6E10.png Applejack pointing to shivering ponies S6E10.png Applejack, Rarity, and Aloe look at each other S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Where the Apple Lies Filthy Rich walking with Spoiled Milk S6E23.png Filthy Rich introduces his fiancee Spoiled Milk S6E23.png Filthy introduces Spoiled to Applejack and Big Mac S6E23.png Spoiled Milk rolling her eyes S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "you work on a farm?" S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "how... quaint" S6E23.png Filthy Rich tells Spoiled Milk to be nice S6E23.png Filthy Rich "Sweet Apple Acres makes zap apple jam" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "it's one of Dad's best-sellers" S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "you mean one of your best-sellers" S6E23.png Spoiled Milk approaching Applejack and Big Mac S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "did you know that?" S6E23.png Spoiled Milk acting smug to Applejack and Big Mac S6E23.png Filthy Rich "she's just proud of me" S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk smiling together S6E23.png Filthy Rich "I'm in charge of the store now" S6E23.png Filthy Rich bursting with ideas S6E23.png Filthy Rich proposing an idea to Applejack S6E23.png Filthy Rich coming up with an idea S6E23.png Filthy Rich "why not let me sell it for ya?" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "start a new tradition" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "one o' y'all will take over the farm" S6E23.png Big McIntosh being a chatterbox again S6E23.png Applejack angrily cuts Big McIntosh off S6E23.png Young Applejack and Filthy Rich shaking hooves S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk walking away S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk at the Apple family door S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled appear at Apple family's doorstep S6E23.png Young Applejack "excuse me one second!" S6E23.png Big Mac telling a story to Filthy and Spoiled S6E23.png Big McIntosh "referrin' to myself as Big or Large" S6E23.png Applejack rejoins Big Mac, Filthy, and Spoiled S6E23.png Filthy Rich "your brother was just explainin'" S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "we asked him how your grandmare is doing" S6E23.png Applejack gesturing houseguests out the door S6E23.png AJ, Big Mac, Filthy, and Spoiled just outside Sweet Apple Acres S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk listen to Applejack S6E23.png Big Mac continues to distract Filthy and Spoiled S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk listening to Big McIntosh S6E23.png Young Big McIntosh telling his cutie mark story S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "we asked when we could come back" S6E23.png Applejack "you just can't see Granny right now" S6E23.png Filthy Rich gasping with shock S6E23.png Filthy Rich "I thought only trees got the blight!" S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk a little skeptical S6E23.png Filthy Rich mortified "oh, my!" S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "it's not contagious, is it?" S6E23.png Young Applejack "I'm sure you'll be fine" S6E23.png Young Applejack "but you should leave" S6E23.png Applejack coughing loudly in Spoiled Milk's face S6E23.png Young Applejack "just in case" S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk leaving the farm S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled walking to the Ponyville Hospital S6E23.png Nurse ponies and patients in the hospital hallway S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled walk through the hospital hallway S6E23.png Applejack greets Filthy and Spoiled in the waiting room S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "we told you we were coming" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "I'm glad we found you" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "can't seem to find Granny's room" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "heard about a pony with apple blight" S6E23.png Filthy, Spoiled, and receptionist listen to Applejack S6E23.png Filthy Rich "aren't you comin' with us?" S6E23.png Young Applejack "I gotta find Big Mac!" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "we've been going in circles" S6E23.png Applejack leads Filthy and Spoiled to Granny's room S6E23.png Applejack, Filthy, and Spoiled enter Granny's room S6E23.png Young Applejack "what in the dadgum?!" S6E23.png Applejack, Filthy, and Spoiled in empty hospital room S6E23.png Applejack, Filthy, and Spoiled back in the hallway S6E23.png Spoiled Milk "is that Granny Smith?" S6E23.png Filthy Rich "where are they takin' her?" S6E23.png Young Applejack's eye twitches S6E23.png Young Applejack "don't lose that gurney!" S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her "presentation" S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk looking worried S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk in complete shock S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Filthy Rich "what is goin' on here, Applejack?!" S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Filthy Rich "Granny was never sick?" S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith "I don't know what in blazes" S6E23.png Filthy Rich avoids eye contact with Granny Smith S6E23.png Filthy Rich nervously sinks in his gallery seat S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Las Pegasus hot-air balloon port S8E5.png Season nine A Horse Shoe-In Starlight welcoming vice headmare applicants S9E20.png Vice headmare applicants all lined up S9E20.png Spoiled Rich "if you're looking for somepony" S9E20.png Spoiled Rich being narcissistic S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer addressing applicants S9E20.png Starlight looks disapprovingly at Trixie S9E20.png Starlight "I've designed the interview" S9E20.png Starlight declares "substituting for the teachers" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves getting excited S9E20.png Starlight approaching Spoiled Rich's class S9E20.png Spoiled Rich substitutes in Rainbow's class S9E20.png Spoiled Rich "a big stack of bits!" S9E20.png Spoiled Rich presents book on business S9E20.png Spoiled Rich explains equity to students S9E20.png Photographs of Trixie and Spoiled Rich S9E20.png Starlight "we're in agreement on this one" S9E20.png Spoiled Rich put in the rejection folder S9E20.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png IDW comics Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 page 1.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Spoiled Rich, Center of Attention card MLP CCG.png